Puzzle Pieces
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece, 100 chapters long. A return to Hogwarts, just after the war.
1. Fancy

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 1: Fancy

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Special Note: Harry, Ron, and Ginny are not at Hogwarts currently. Reasons for which you'll discover later.

Prompt: Fancy/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Fancy_

Okay, so Hermione had a _tiny_, _miniscule, infinitesimal_, fixation. Honestly, she was sure no one even _noticed _her guilty pleasure. Unfortunately, somebody _did _take notice _and_ the initiative to confront her within the confines of her sanctuary—the library.

"_Granger_ Golden Girl, War Hero of the entire _world_,"

In disbelief, Hermione froze over her masterpiece in the making.

"—is obsessed with puzzle pieces."

Hermione blushed. So, maybe starting on her newest 3-D replica of Hogwarts castle at that morning's breakfast wasn't her brightest idea. Hermione stood up stiffly, glaring her nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

"It's not an _obsession_… more of a… _fancy_."


	2. Pudding

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 2: Pudding

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Pudding/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Pudding_

Hermione felt his accusing gaze across the feasting hall. _So what?_ Puzzles allowed her to release _frustration_ in an academically conducive environment. Though the war was over, the school drama never ended—she was always being _watched_. If students weren't _awestruck_, they _hated_ _her guts_ for getting their parents thrown in prison. Puzzles were her only unquestioned, unexamined, activity. Now, even he scrutinized it. She abhorred him.

Glowering at the pudding on her plate, Hermione's silver spoon glinted while shoved into the glistening mixture and launched across the room into Malfoy's face.

Feeling infinitely better, Hermione stood to leave.


	3. Balloons

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 3: Balloons

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Balloons/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Balloons_

An uneasy glaring battle ensued for days. Rather than despising everyone, Hermione found herself just hating _him _for his stubborn refusal to _just stop watching her._

Hermione concocted many clever plans to end his reign of terror on her nerves. Transfigure him into a goldfish and flush him down the toilet? Switch his eyes for ears and his ears to be on his ARSE? Remove sensitive anatomy just to reattach somewhere mightily uncomfortable?!

All these plans, however, were gone the instant she happened upon him by surprise in the astronomy tower.

"Malfoy, why are you _stomping_ on dozens of... _balloons_?"


	4. Hobby

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 4: Hobby

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Water/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling does own it.

_Hobby_

Malfoy glanced up, foot poised for the kill, looking cool as wintry rain.

Hermione gazed wide-eyed at the scattered blue, red, yellow, and yes, _green_ latex scraps around the room. The sunlight which streamed through the ceiling windowpane made the colors look ironically attractive.

He sneered at her amazement, "You got a problem, _Granger_? It's not against the _rules_."

Hermione closed her hanging jaw with a _snap_, "No, but why in the _hell_—"

Malfoy pushed his hair out of his face, straightened his back, crossed his arms, and sniffed.

"We all ride our own hobby-horses, don't we _Puzzle Freak_?"


	5. Cinnamon

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 5: Cinnamon

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Cinnamon/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Cinnamon_

Hermione flew from the tower, hating to have something so similar in common. Her heart dropped while remembering a shared Potions class together.

Walking into the dungeons was dreadful, but Hermione forced herself to sit rigidly beside her blonde adversary. All communication was avoided until fingers clashed reaching for the same fateful ingredient. C_innamon_.

Glaring into her eyes, Malfoy sneered, "Watch what you're doing you little…"

He awkwardly paused when Hermione grabbed his wrist, clearly displaying the freshly etched words on her arm.

Nostrils flaring, she finished for him, "… Mudblood."

He flinched away from the word, scar, and memory.


	6. Train

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 6: Train

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review

Prompt: Train/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Train_

It was midnight as Draco Malfoy paced the empty confines of his common room,_ back_ and _forth_. Lord, he _loathed_ that bushy-haired nitwit!

She was such a—_such a—_

Malfoy found the nearest object, a toy train, kicked it, and heard a satisfying _crash_.

"_Bloody_—freaking—_woman_—"

His skull pounded, remembering his aunt making Granger writhe in agony. With a groan, he fell into the armchair. Malfoy peered through his hands to star at the smashed toy train, frowning. Suddenly inspired, he wrote a note, _reparo_'d the toy, charmed it, and then sent the train off toward its destination.


	7. Nightmare

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 7: Nightmare

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Nightmare/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling does own it.

_Nightmare_

The little engine was just a toy, but if it had eyes, the train would have observed interesting things while flattening, resizing, and reshaping itself to cruise across Hogwarts castle:

Clatter of busy kitchen house elves could be heard; great and dark hallways would be bravely traversed; boisterous student common rooms must be passed; and pranksters avoided while they crafted the fun for tomorrow.

Despite all these wonders, however, the most remarkable sight lay at the feet of his destination.

Hermione was weeping and thrashing from her nightmares when she awoke abruptly at the sound of a muffled, _woot woot_.


	8. Strawberries

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 8: Strawberries

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read and review please. :)

Prompt: Strawberries/100 words

Author's Note: I'm trying to keep them in character, but you know how that goes... sometimes I succeed, sometimes not. I still like this chapter, if a bit on the sweet side. :) Pun intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Strawberries_

Startled, Hermione leaned over, picked up the miniature train, and stared in innocent wonder. After another _hoot_ of censure, she plucked the note from the hollowed caboose.

_I hate you._

_-M._

It should have burned, but instead she felt… _relieved._ When the world's turned upside down, all one can rely on is fixed variables and order. _Malfoy still hated her_. Taking a bite of her stashed fruit, Hermione considered her response.

After a moment, the only adequate reply was quickly printed and placed into the train with the scent of fresh strawberries lightly clinging to the paper's surface.

_Thank you._


	9. Awake

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 9: Awake

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Awake/100 words

Author's Note: Ah, poor Draco, always getting the raw end of the deal. But don't worry, he won't be all weap and woe forever. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Awake_

_Thank you?_

What in the hell kind of answer was that?

Draco had stayed awake waiting for the response, but now he wished he hadn't. Every damning thing she _could _have said paled in comparison to these two words. _He'd said he hated her!_ Her reply crawled under his skin, tearing his insides out.

When morning light dawned, Malfoy dressed himself meticulously. He was brutally aware his focus for classes today was shot; however, he failed to realize her note would haunt him for _days_.

He may have hated her, but in the end he knew he hated himself more.


	10. Ebony

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 10: Ebony

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Ebony/100 words

Author's Note: It's difficult keeping the characters in one zone or another. Either they're annoyingly angsty or they're tooth-achingly sweet. I doubt that I can achieve perfection in the view of all my fans altogether (if I had any, that is). So I will do what I _want_ to do and to hell with the rest. :) This one chapter, though, was _so_ difficult to write… ugh. But I love it in the end. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Ebony_

Hermione was at her wits end.

He watched her, but now he avoided her glances as if scalded. Anxious for reparation, Hermione sent another note requesting to meet later.

Appearing in the doorway of the Astronomy tower, Hermione tensed as Malfoy stonily regarded the room: ebony inflated balloons bounced around while she worked with her enchanted puzzle. Shortly, he started scouting out worthy victims. A truce was declared.

Business went about in an orderly fashion thereafter: Malfoy violently busted every balloon in sight; Hermione strategically pieced her puzzle together. And after so much strife, for a moment, there was peace.


	11. Common Enemy

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 11: Common Enemy

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: I would like to thank the two people who have reviewed and given me you're kind words, _I promise you that_ and _Giraffes4ever_. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to keep Malfoy a jerk... but well, occasionally allies can unite under a common enemy. I waffled between naming it "Detention" or "Common Enemy." Help me out with an opinion! :)

Prompt: Detention/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Common Enemy_

Their fragile truce was maintained weekly at night, each fighting inner turmoil with their unusual coping mechanisms.

Everything ended abruptly, however, when caught by the livid teacher, Professor Bungard.

"What're you two troublemakers _doing_!" his voice squeaked. Malfoy and Hermione exchanged a glance, both detesting this laughably inadequate Potions professor. Malfoy signaled mischievous intent with a smirk.

"But, sir, where else are two star-crossed lovers supposed to rendezvous together? Certainly it wouldn't be appropriate to… _rendezvous_ in class."

Approving, Hermione added innocently, "Oh, yes sir, we couldn't possibly interrupt your academic _genius_." Malfoy coughed a laugh into his sleeve.

"_Detention_!"


	12. Broken

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 12: Broken

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review

Author's Note: As before, thank you to my viewers and _re_viewers. Enjoy.

Prompt: Broken/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Broken_

Rather than magically sorting out the broken bottles, Malfoy and Hermione were forced to do slowly it by _hand_.

Malfoy scowled after analyzing the 150th bottle in a row, "What a bloody _insufferable_ task. What does he think we are, anyway? _House elves?_"

When a bottle shattered onto the dungeon floor behind him, Malfoy banged his forehead onto the wall at his _idiocy_.

Breathless, Hermione whispered, "_You can_ never_ change, can you?_"

Hearing Hermione's shoes patter away, he twisted to catch her, but found her already gone.

Spinning back around, Malfoy groaned at the thousands of bottles left to check.


	13. Stutter

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 13: Stutter

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: Between you and me… this is my favorite chapter =) Please review if you continue to read.

Prompt: Stutter/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Stutter_

Hermione tried to avoid him for days, but he caught her exiting the library alone.

Grasping her wand, she hissed, "What do you _want_, Malfoy?"

He scowled, "Listen, Granger—"

Hermione bowed up, "Let me _go_."

Malfoy clenched his jaw, "_I am who I am,_ alright!_" _He pulled her closer, forcing their eyes to meet, "_But_ _maybe I was never as bad as you always thought I was._"

She twisted away, but he held fast, "_I __hated_ everything about that—that _damned_ war. I'm—I am _sorry_, Granger."

Staring into his unyieldingly honest eyes, Hermione forgave him instantly. For everything.


	14. Ice Cream

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 14: Ice Cream

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: I might have lied: I love this chapter equally if not more than the last. =) And thank you _Giraffes4Ever_ and_ I promise you that_ for you're kind reviews. Thank you for caring! Enjoy.

Prompt: Ice Cream/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Ice Cream_

"It's alright—" was barely uttered before Draco's entire demeanor changed as he cheerfully dragged Hermione down the hallways.

"What're you _doing_?"

Pulling her into the vacant kitchen, he turned toward her, "Don't worry, I'm not dragging you off to have my wicked way with you, Granger."

Hermione's eyeballs nearly popped out of her head.

Malfoy rifled around, pulling out bowls, spoons, and a bucket of ice cream, "We're celebrating."

Ignoring that this was _against the rules_, Hermione asked, "But _why_?"

He paused incredulously, "Granger, _you're_ the genius. If you forgive me, then there's obviously something in me worth forgiving."


	15. Together

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 15: Together

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to my previous reviewer _I promise you that_, thank you to my loyal reviewer _Giraffes4Ever_, and thank you so much to my two new reviewers, _flamestarter_ and _Akira the White Wolf_! You guys give me the fuel to keep going =) Please continue. And don't worry about criticisms! I _want_ to be a better writer.

Also, you might've thought the last chapter was cheesy? Paha, this chapter is _much_ cheesier ;) Funny, because my first idea had been slightly sweet with an extra dose of angst. Well, next time. =) Malfoy got his moment, Hermione deserves the break now. But don't worry, this story (and Malfoy) won't be all fluffs and rainbows for long. :) We've got a _lot_ more chapters to go. Enjoy.

Prompt: Together/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Together_

Not a day later, Draco assaulted her _again_.

Huffing, Hermione complained, "You've _got_ to stop hauling me everywhere! I've got legs, you know!"

Unconcernedly dragging her, Malfoy tossed back an assessing look at her legs, "I can see that, Granger." Jerked into running, Hermione blushed red.

"What—" She crashed into his sudden stop. After steadying her, he turned, threw open a door, and yanked them together inside.

"_This_ is what," finished Malfoy smugly.

"_Oh_." The enormous classroom was filled with... hundreds of house elves. Astonishingly, they were all _colorfully dressed_ and _all_ gazing at her with lovely heartfelt eyes.


	16. Breathless

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 16: Breathless

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: I like the idea that elves learn to discern love, trust worthiness based on the people one makes _friends_ with. Old saying, _you are the company you keep_, or something along those lines.

Thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers, _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer_. Special thanks to _Girraffes4Ever_ for the sweet review to update :) So here you are.

School is absolutely horrendous—I'm swamped with work. I shall try to update in my spare time. I SHALL finish this story at all costs… eventually. =) This chapter juxtaposes the first time Hermione was left breathless because of Malfoy… but this was good instead of bad breathless. =) I enjoy the irony. Anyway, thank you for your patience. Luckily, three of the chapters came together nearly at once. Enjoy.

Prompt: Breathless/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Breathless_

Hermione was once again left breathless. One petite girl-elf wearing pink and orange striped tube socks came forward.

"Yous Herm—Herminny Graynger, _friend_ of Dobby?" She squeaked.

Familiarity knocked Hermione back. _Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!_

"Friend of Dobby is _crying_!" She said, truly dismayed. Discontented whispers arose when Hermione's attempt at saying, '_I'm just a ninny_' led only to coughing tears.

Sensing Hermione's distress, the elf smiled, "We is seeing friend later, when she is happy."

Hermione protested, but thousands of fingers _snapped_, and suddenly she was alone, staring into Draco Malfoy's disconcerted face.


	17. Blank

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 17: Blank

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Blank/100 words

Author's Note: A big thanks to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer_. Special thanks to _Girraffes4Ever_ for the sweet review to update :) Hopefully y'all stick around even after this long streak of sweetness. Sorry, I never meant to stay in this scene for so long, but with only 100 words a chapter, I just can't make it fit. Anyway, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_ Blank_

Hermione stared at him, blank faced.

Uncomfortable with _crying_, _girls, _and_ alone,_ Malfoy glowered, "Don't look at me—wasn't my fault. They saw us nicking ice cream and _begged_ to meet the _famous_ Golden-bloody-_Granger_. It was disgusting, really."

She continued to stare at him unblinkingly. He sighed before giving her an awkward pat on the back, "It's alright, Granger." He added falsely optimistic, "Looks like your nutty _spew_ business paid off though—"

_That_ knocked her out of her daze.

Hermione lightly smacked him onto his arm, "It's S-P-E-W, you brute!"

Malfoy tensed when she yanked him into a hug.


	18. Tear

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 18: Tear

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Prompt: Tear/100 words

Author's Note: A big thanks to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer_. So here you y'all still like it. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_ Tear_

It was a quick hug, but he acted heavily burdened, "'Women can't _help_ but throw themselves at me—never imagined, though, _Granger_ would be so _lucky_—"

Wiping away traces of tears, Hermione snorted and turned her heel toward the door, "Oh, _please_, Malfoy. Not luck—_misfortune_. I pity any girl so desperate to go for a villain like _you_."

Hermione walked briskly out the door. Malfoy followed, smirking.

"Maybe you're just ignorant of my _skills_, Granger—"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, blissfully ignorant!"

The banter ended abruptly when a young Gryffindor boy happened upon them, disbelief overtaking his visage.

_"Traitor!"_


	19. Walls

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 19: Walls

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer. _Special thanks to _I promise you that_ for her very quick and sweet response. Rather than waiting a couple days, I shall update again tonight.

This chapter was surprisingly easy to write.

Prompt: Walls/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Walls_

Overnight they became social pariahs. The barest _hint_ of Hermione and Malfoy being friendly had them shunned as outsiders. Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and yes, _Hufflepuff's_ refused their company.

It started out small. Seats screeched as students moved away from Hermione at dinner. Crowded common rooms emptied quickly at Draco's arrival. Invisible walls raised everywhere, denying all mercy.

Aggression developed specifically against Hermione for her 'betrayal' of befriending someone so involved in the war. Hermione's potion ingredients were switched, chairs disappeared beneath her, her charms sabotaged.

As Hermione's depression clearly grew, so too did Malfoy's fury.

_Cowards, the lot of them._


	20. Smoke

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 20: Smoke

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer. _Special thanks to _I promise you that_ for her very quick and sweet response. Rather than waiting a couple days, I shall update twice over tonight. Please continue to review! They matter! Also, it's the 20th chapter - that means 2,000 word anniversary! *Throws confetti* Thanks again! Enjoy.

Special Note: Harry, Ron, and Ginny are not at Hogwarts currently. Reasons for which you'll discover later.

Prompt: Smoke/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Smoke_

Malfoy's finger tapped on the desk, his gaze drifting toward Hermione. They treated her insufferably. For _bloody_ sake, they owed her their lives on a silver platter, preferably garnished.

Mischief brewed against Hermione again and Malfoy scoffed. _Magically flown dungbombs?_ What complete imbeciles.

Having enough, Draco fluidly created a barrier, encasing the class in smoke. Malfoy stomped over to Hermione, grabbed her hand, and hauled her out.

At her protest, he looked at her pointedly, "Would you rather _stay_—be ridiculed by the worthless trash you saved?"

Her brown locks shook negatively. He responded softly, "Let's have some fun, then."


	21. Chocolate

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 21: Chocolate

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: A big thanks to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer_.

It occurred to me, in case you don't know, to 'be hung for a cow as a calf' means if you're going to be in trouble for something small (hung for stealing someone's calf), you might as well do something "more" illegal for the same punishment (hung for stealing someone's cow). Hope that helps.

Special Note: Harry, Ron, and Ginny are not at Hogwarts currently. Reasons for which you'll discover later.

Prompt: Chocolate/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_ Chocol__ate_

Malfoy's "fun" was surprisingly more illegal, yet more sedate than she first imagined.

"_Hogsmeade_?" Hermione whispered apprehensively, walking on familiar cobble-stoned path.

Draco led her into a sleepy pub, "Might as well be hung for a cow as a calf."

Sitting down on the bar stools, she responded, "It isn't _permissible_. Since the war ended—"

"Why's it _always_ about the end of the war!" Malfoy snapped.

The hostess appeared and Hermione quietly ordered hot chocolate, frowning.

He sighed, "I want to do what _I_ want to do. I was in the war too and I'm _tired_, Granger. Aren't you?"


	22. Drunk

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 22: Drunk

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: A big thanks to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer_. Special thanks to _Girraffes4Ever_ for her many reviews! *throws confetti* Reviews are very motivating =) Thank you to all!

And, eh, I figured Malfoy could've gone either way on this topic. So I chose the better option =) He really doesn't have the heart of an evil dude. Not that he couldn't ever kill (because killing in self-defense is understandable and common enough), but that he could never enjoy it. One of his charms, I think. You know, also, a lot of times I find people portray Malfoy has a hard liquor drinker… but then I thought, what if he wasn't one? Hm.

Prompt: Drunk/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Drunk_

As a matter of fact, Malfoy was right. Hermione was _exhausted_.

She considered before answering, "Why are you here—at Hogwarts?"

He crossed his arms, "_Parental interference_." He shrugged, "Also needed credentials. I'm not a War Hero, remember?" Returning with Hermione's hot chocolate, the hostess took Malfoy's surprising order.

Hermione tapped her mug, deciding to change subject, "No firewhiskey?" She pointed to the similar mug of hot chocolate that was quickly set before him.

Malfoy shrugged again, gulped his drink, then replied, "Started to... until I saw firsthand what those drunken sadists did under the influence. Never took another drop."


	23. Grin

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 23: Grin

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, and _Jensniffer_. Please continue to review! It keeps me motivated! Thanks again!

I find I like the role-reversal of this chapter. :)

Prompt: Grin/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_ Grin_

Though Hermione was surprisingly cheered by this minor admission, she frowned at the serious conversation. They sat in comfortable silence. When Hermione emptied her mug, a plan had formed.

"Who says only drunks can have fun anyway?"

Hermione stood, grabbed his wrist, and pulled. Malfoy stumbled, "What the—" but was unable to finish as she continued to lead him out of the bar, grinning.

Exasperated by her mood shift, he asked, "Where the hell are you taking me, woman!"

Hermione beamed beautifully before pushing him into a flashy store, "Let's see what Weasley Wizarding Weezes has new in stock!"


	24. Secret

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 24: Secret

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and new reviewer _The Talking Head_! Special thanks & dedication to _Ayjah_ for her inspiration (even if unknowingly done) ;)

Writing this chapter made me smile. =) Hermione is more than books and work after all.

Also, it occurred to me that while hot chocolate is alright (with a ton of marshmallows) I enjoy hot apply cider better. =)

Prompt: Secret/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_ Secret_

Hermione burst into the store, skimming the gadgets. Malfoy stood there watching her, mouth hanging.

"Are you _drunk_?"

Hermione casually examined a peculiar pencil which could record a speaker's voice in written form, "Nonsense."

"The Infuriatingly Nosey Granger I remember despised all things… _fun_."

Glaring, Hermione replied primly, "I don't _despise all things fun—_I merely despise all forms of _cheating_ and _distractions_ from classwork." She motioned to the wondrous devices, "I disapprove a number of these baubles, _but_ to be entirely honest…" Leaning forward with a smile, Hermione divulged her sacred secret, "Some of the inventions are simply _genius_."


	25. Pygmy Puff

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 25: _Pygmy Puff_

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_! Malfoy does seem to be a bit of a comic character in _Harry Potter_, doesn't he? No? Maybe it's just me. =) Also, forgive me for the slow down in updates. School is murder. Enjoy.

Prompt: /100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Pygmy Puff_

Browsing merchandise, Draco unexpectedly picked up the wrong pygmy puff. Hermione stifled giggles as the angry furriness began nipping at his heels.

"While glad for your undying love of our havoc producing _genius_, I'm surprised at the company you keep nowadays, Hermione Granger." A low voice said from behind.

"And I see you're still nosey, George Weasley." She turned, hugging the ginger rogue.

Reproachfully, she added, "He's _also_ the man who saved Harry life once."

Malfoy started a hopping dance, struggling to remove the fuzzy monster from his pant leg. Hermione's mouth twitched.

"Only credit to his name, I'll wager."


	26. Past

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 26: Past

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_!

Actually, there are 2 sides to this. I know it's a risk to say any of this, but it's a subject I'm passionate about. Might as well go for it.

1) I recently studied Bible story. Basically, an Ethiopian leaving "church" dissatisfied. While reading out loud Scripture in his carriage leaving town, God called a disciple to literally _chase down_ the carriage (lol). The disciple asked if the man understood what he was reading. Best Response Ever: _"How can I unless someone explains it to me?"_ The question is emphatic. =) [Acts 8:26-31]

2) I think being saved isn't like just _changing behavior_. Since I am saved, a New Creation, and I continually try to be like Christ. As I walk in His footsteps, however, I find I am becoming more of _who I_ _really_ _am_. Who, I believe, _I was always meant to be_. And the _truest me_ is someone I will also be _happiest_ as. Makes sense. God made me. He made me and called me _good_. I sinned, but He's forgiven that and now that is becoming undone. I am becoming who God always meant for me to be. And that is an amazing and beautiful and lovely thing.

So, that's my inspiration behind this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Prompt: Past/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Past_

As Hermione smothered her laughter, George shot her a knowing look. Hermione blushed.

"He also let you be tortured and chose to remain on _their_ side during the war."

Arms crossed, Hermione replied, "How can anyone ever _give_ compassion if they've never been shown it in the past—ever told why it _matters_?"

Amused, George patted Hermione's arm, "You can't save everyone, Hermione. You can't _change_ him."

"It isn't about changing him…" She smiled, "but him finding out who he really is." She ticked her head to the side, curious, "Maybe the person he was always meant to be."


	27. Jumper

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 27: Jumper

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_!

I laugh at the thought of Malfoy tearing off his clothes in hysterics. ;) Malfoy just goes from one trouble to the next, doesn't he? =)

Also, when I type out these chapters, I always imagine that if you could capture on picture/video, the scene would be in black & white except for one vibrantly colored object. :) Then, the last chapter would feature the background as black & white with Hermione and Draco being a vibrant color. Hm. I guess I really am a romantic at heart. ;) Enjoy.

Prompt: Jump/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Jumper_

Draco's voice pitched high, desperate, "_Granger_—Help! I can't get this thing _off of me!_"

George grinned, "Your _man_ calls, Hermione."

She denied Malfoy being her _any_thing, but George pleasantly ignored her to wander elsewhere.

Hermione turned, but found herself falling into peals of laughter upon seeing Draco.

"What're you _wearing_?"

"I don't know but for bloody sake—get it _off_!"

Malfoy furiously struggled at _ripping_ his clothing off—it seemed he'd inadvertently gotten his tall frame stuffed into an uncomfortably clingy red and gold _overall _jumper_. _

Hermione responded artfully, "Did I ever say how _dashing_ you look in red?"


	28. Dusk

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 28: Dusk

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_! Please continue to review… I shall resort to bribery if I must ;) Virtual cookies for all! No tangible ingredients, but a whole lot of intangible love in every invisible bite! =)

This chapter was also surprisingly easy to write. I like it, too. :) Enjoy.

Prompt: Dusk/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Dusk_

"I did not scream like a girl, you barmy woman!"

Hermione clasped her hands behind her back and rolled her eyes up in sarcastic innocence as they walked along the cobble-stoned path, leaving the Weasley shop.

"Of course not, Malfoy."

He _harrumphed_, but left it alone since, yes, he _had_ screamed like a girl.

Hermione smirked victoriously, but decided not to rub it in. Instead, she focused on her surroundings. It was dusk and the gorgeous setting sun before them made her sigh contentedly.

"So you admit it, then." Malfoy said slyly.

"Hm?"

"Breaking the rules—it's worth it sometimes."


	29. Frozen

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 29: Frozen

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_! Ha, I must've really ran you guys off with my inspirational explanation. Ah, well. Enjoy. =)

Prompt: Frozen/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Frozen_

Hermione's mouth involuntarily pulled upward at his words as they continued down the darkening stone path.

Hermione stretched, "I suppose the rumors will be worse—though I honestly don't care."

Malfoy conceded bluntly, "They're_ moronic pansies_."

"Regardless, it's getting dark. I think we should head back to school."

"I should think so," said another voice. Striding out of an ally, a cat grew larger, morphing into something _definitely_ not feline. They visibly flinched.

Soon, McGonagall stood before them in all her glory, the two students magically frozen in place.

Her look pierced as she finished, "_Miss_ Granger… and _Mister_ Malfoy."


	30. Mother

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 30: Mother

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_! This is not where I was planning to go... but I like the idea of McGonagall catching these two "rascally" students in the last chapter. Ha, what absolute and joyous confusion she would have if she were not so worried about them. =) Only thing better would be if _Snape_ caught them together. Ah, well. He's not in play anymore. Read and _review_! Enjoy.

Prompt: Mother/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Mother_

"I am _very_ disappointed in you two."

Silenced reigned while both students sat stiffly in the Headmistress' office.

Finally, McGonagall stated, "I do not have children of my own," She paused solemnly before continuing, "And I am neither of your parents, already owning splendid ones yourselves."

Hermione and Draco tensed, preparing for hell. Against all odds, however, McGonagall's demeanor softened, "Yet, I feel… responsible and protective as any mother would be of her own."

Her hands shook fixing a stray hair, "Your whereabouts were unknown."

She moved to rigidly hold the door open in dismissal.

"Do not scare me again."


	31. Apple

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 31: Apple

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ and _The Talking Head_! Ha, I've finally done a Drapple! Actually, I don't even know what that _means_ or how it came about in fanfiction, but I can go with the flow =) I find it humorous. I didn't _mean_ to make Malfoy a softy, but… eh. I can't say I feel very guilty at this point. This chapter was extremely difficult to phrase correctly. If you're displeased with it, don't worry. I'll probably edit and update the chapter several hundred times :) Enjoy.

On a completely unrelated note, the first presidential debate went GREAT (for one guy, anyway). =) I can't wait to vote for the first time. *throws confetti*

Prompt: Apple/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Apple_

Malfoy seemed unruffled about the entire ordeal, but Hermione was devastated. Preparing for bed, she wished Professor—Headmistress—McGonagall had raged at them instead. Guilt always weighs heavier than punishment.

Hermione walked into breakfast with very little sleep and a heavy heart. Malfoy inwardly contemplated the downtrodden Gryffindor while repeatedly tossing his apple in the air.

Hermione poked at her food pathetically and he exasperatedly rolled his eyes. Coming to a decision, Malfoy caught the fruit in hand and took a bite out of his apple with a pleasing _crunch_.

Well, Granger might be the death of him after all.


	32. Message

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 32: Message

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, _and my new reviewer_ Pug1998_! You have _no idea_ how hard it was for me to come up with a suggestive note from Malfoy. I'm just not good at… being suggestive. —Especially with so little breathing room for number of words. Lol. =) Also, sorry for the slow down in chapters. School is an avalanche of work. Read and review. Enjoy.

Prompt: Message/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Message_

Malfoy executed his plan in his first class. He could've written a simple note, but his quota of dastardly deeds was suffering. Smirking, he wrote,

_HG, usual place at our usual time tonight._

_Bring those new lacy garments I love so much._

_Yours, DM_

Message folded, the paper airplane swiftly few down the hall toward an unsuspecting student in Granger's class. _It would spread like wildfire. _A double edged sword, but imagining Granger's fury thrilled him.

_One, two…_

A shriek echoed down the corridor.

_Music to the ears._ Legs crossed and arms behind head, Malfoy leaned back in absolute leisure.


	33. Sock

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 33: Sock

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, _and _Pug1998_! Ha, I didn't realize how easily the last chapter could confuse my audience since Malfoy was "being mean" for seemingly no reason. =D That's just his way of showing affection (or my way of portraying it, lol). He wasn't being _mean_… merely having fun while doing a 'good' deed. You'll see. ;) Once again, I enjoy the reminiscence of the chapter where Hermione finished Malfoy's sentence with "Mudblood." =) Hope you enjoy.

Prompt: Sock/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Sock_

_Oh, _I'll be there_, putting my _foot_ so far up your—_

Hermione stomped up the stairs, arriving at the astronomy tower at midnight on the dot. She waved her wand, slamming the door open, nearly flying off of its hinges.

"_Malfoy, you vile, evil, little—"_

"—Cockroach?" He finished, brow raised.

Hermione stood flabbergasted at the _déjà vu_ before her. Malfoy was surrounded by the same house elves that he had dragged her to see before—except, this time, there were many vibrantly colored balloons and a giant banner that messily spelled out with socks, _Thank You Hermn-inny Granger!_


	34. Whisper

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 34: Whisper

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, _and _Pug1998_!

I suppose most fanfics portray the elves always in refusal and thankless of Hermione's efforts. Actually, it's a more probable and accurate future occurrence. But, like all my other chapters, the thought occurred to me, _what if they were grateful_? Not all house elves nor for maybe the reason (not for _freedom's_ sake , but in _honor_ of Dobby) Hermione _wanted_, yet thankful nonetheless. =) Idk, just a random thought.

Prompt: Whisper/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Whisper_

Hermione stared at him slack-jawed. She didn't know whether to slap him or commit something else just as passionate, if less violent.

Luckily, the petite girl house elf from before came forward once more to prevent any rash action, "We is grateful for _Dobby_ and _friends_ of Dobby for winning the war,"

Hermione smiled, love blossoming for the sweet little elf.

The elf, however, frowned momentarily, "We wasn't treating Dobby well before. We is sad he is gone."

When Hermione gathered up the elf, hugging her closely, the girl stretched up to whisper in Hermione's ear, _"We is very sorry."_


	35. Candle

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 35: Candle

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998 _and the newest reviewer,_ The Tune of Coyotes_! A special dedication to _Jensniffer_ for her awesome criticism! She helped me re-work a part of this chapter that I like much better!

As for the 'spreading rumor' thing, Malfoy was just having fun. No real point _except_ that it's in his nature to be troublesome and still accomplished his goal—to get Hermione in the tower. Of course, Hermione is less than pleased with his means... but who says they have to agree on everything? =) I didn't mean for this scene to last so long, but that's the way it goes sometimes… this chapter took a while for me to plan because I finished the entire chapter before realizing there was a small detail I really wanted inputted. Anyway, enjoy :)

Prompt: Candle/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Candle_

When house elves threw a party, they _threw a party_. Abundant deserts were prepared and meticulously surrounded by flickering candles and ornate flower decorations. Within hours, however, the elves began disapparating for bed.

Bathed in the candlelight's rosy hue, Malfoy lounged at a table—shiftily eyeing a bright red balloon—as Hermione chatted with the last elf left.

"So, how did you get Malfoy involved?"

Curiously smiling, the elderly elf replied, "We's didn't. _He_ contacted us elveses."

Her weighty gaze fell upon Malfoy.

He shrugged, "Your Gryffin-dork morals aren't healthy."

"But—_lacy_ _underwear?!_"

Malfoy grinned, "Got you here, didn't I?"


	36. Slytherin

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 36:

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, _and especially the sweet_ The Tune of Coyotes_!

Sorry it's been so long since I updated—I promise this story is not done! School has been terribly difficult. On the other hand: 4.0 guys! Wahoo! Also, I find that even Hermione can be distracted from her school work with the right… distraction. :) Also, don't be afraid to critique my work in a helpful manner! I know this is mainly a transition chapter, but things will get interesting soon again! Enjoy.

Prompt: Slytherin/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Slytherin_

Maybe Malfoy was right (this once): her morality _might_ be the death of her. Though Hermione tried to reason she owed him nothing after his paper airplane stunt, her dutiful conscience just wouldn't _leave her be_.

Mind drifting from lecture, Hermione considered her options to… recompense his… assistance.

_What would _Malfoy_ want?_

Blankly, Hermione changed tactics.

_What would a _Slytherin_ want?_

The answer became quickly evident now: complete adoration and attention.

Hermione slowly smiled mischievously, realizing a particular serpent cunning would be needed to accomplish her mission. Perhaps each student contained a bit of every differing House trait after all.


	37. Sugar

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 37: Sugar

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, _and_ The Tune of Coyotes_!

I don't know if "shutdown" is used correctly here… but it makes 100 words fit. And I think it's grammatically accurate... unlike this sentence. :) In any case, things are about to get interesting. Also, thank you for a total of 60 reviews! Wahoo! Record dance! *dances* :) Wouldn't have done it without all of you lovely reviewers. Special thanks to _Girraffes4Ever_ for being the 60th! Thank you all, too! Hope you... Enjoy. ;)

Prompt: Sugar/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Sugar_

Dormitory empty, Hermione stirred the potion knowing exactly how to give Malfoy his greatest want since First Year. She carefully dipped the freshly baked cookies into her cauldron.

Yes, she admitted: her plan was _exceptionally _prohibited and _exceedingly _deceitful; however, it was also necessary in helping another. Worries shutdown, Hermione descended through the castle with her steaming plate of sugary treats trailing behind.

Soon Hermione was laying the pastries at the foot of the Slytherin common room and was again climbing the dreaded stairs.

A rasping voice calling above, _"And what purpose has a _Gryffindor_ here?"_ stopped her from freedom.


	38. Lies

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 38: Lies

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, _and_ The Tune of Coyotes_!

I hadn't planned on making this a long scene, but once I got started, I couldn't help myself. It's such an interesting encounter, so we might be laying here for several chapters ;) I still have 100 chapters to do! Might as well make the most of it :) Don't forget to review! It's necessary for growth of skills, or just inflating my brain a little ;) lol.

If you've already read the last chapter, I changed one small word "immoral" since Hermione would never do, or avoid at all costs, anything immoral :) Illegal, yes - but morality does not always, if ever, equate with legality.

Prompt: Lies/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Lies_

Hermione flipped around, heart thumping wildly. She saw nothing, but the resonating voice sounded vaguely familiar. Molly Weasley's advice (Never trust an invisible brain!) made Hermione tense.

"I came to help a friend," she responded shakily.

The word _"lies"_ echoed harshly in the staircase before adding, _"Yet, you are simultaneously telling the truth, are you not, mud-blood? Truth and lies are my specialty, after all." _

Goosebumps crawled over her from recognition. The Bloody Baron!

"_The question now becomes,"_ the air shifted and the ghost appeared in his robed and silver-blooded glory.

"_Where a Gryffindor finds a friend in these dungeons?"_


	39. Gryffindor

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 39: Gryffindor

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, __The Tune of Coyotes,_ and my newest reviewer_, vickifay27_!

Yes, I am enjoying this meeting very much. :) Shout out to all those chosen for the Gryffindor House in Pottermore such as moi! Though the Bloody Baron is a ghost, I imagine that Hermione Granger could find a way to fight back ;) lol, enjoy.

Prompt: Gryffindor/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Gryffindor_

Hermione's backbone steeled, weapon readily pointed.

Sharply she answered, "I'm a Gryffindor, proudly, but that's not all I am, Lord Baron." Hermione gave a mocking bow, inwardly surprised at her own brazenness, "If you won't let me to leave, I'll show you _who I am."_

The Baron humorlessly grinned, "_Yes, a Gryffindor. Brave, yet not entirely foolish—rare quality." _The air darkened intimidatingly,_ "However… my question focused on another."_

Diversion discovered, Hermione raised her head in stubborn refusal.

"_I know whom you protect; I merely wished to see your response, _Gryffindor."

He observed her posture critically,_ "You did not disappoint."_


	40. Fiery

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 40: Fiery

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, The Tune of Coyotes, _and_ vickifay27_!

I like the idea that the Bloody Baron is a master of truth and lies. He may tell lies easily, but he also easily finds out the truth. To find out the truth, I think one must be good at asking questions. Hm, so I like the idea of the Baron asking questions about something he would be interested in, such as relationships. He's had centuries to think about it and what else has a ghost to do, anyway? Also, my alternative title for this chapter would be "Grace." :) Enjoy.

Prompt: Fiery/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Fiery_

The Baron vanished spontaneously and Hermione's feet gladly pounded onto the flat open hallway. Sadly, he solidified to block her path once again.

"May I leave, Lord Baron?" Hermione's wand sparked, showering the hallway in fiery lights.

The Bloody Baron continued undaunted, _"You enjoy rules and structure, yet sacrifice them for your enemy?" _

Hermione snapped, "He's not my enemy."

The Baron differed, _"If you are not, you _should_ be," _his eyes shined in anticipation, _"It is uncommon to forgive friends… even more so to forgive enemies."_

Hermione's flames extinguished and she looked down warily. Softly, she said, "That is unfortunate."


	41. Forgotten

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 41: Forgotten

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, The Tune of Coyotes, _and_ vickifay27_!

-As for the truth mixed with fanfiction… well, anything I express is only because of God's grace through His Bible. :) I learn and grow because He hasn't given up on teaching me. Thank goodness.

-As for the Baron… I was always disappointed with the portrayal in the movie. While reading, I always imagined him in a long black cloak with ominous silver blood and an anti-social expression. Oh, well. :3

Prompt: Forgotten/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Forgotten_

"_Unfortunate,"_ he echoed. Astonishingly, the Bloody Baron's eyes softened, _"Strangely, I believe you, Gryffindor."_

"But why care at all?"

"_Though others have forgotten my mistakes… I cannot." _He gave a piercing look,_ "_Hogwarts, A History _details my death plainly_._"_

The murderous Baron and his consequential suicide raced through Hermione's imagination._ Oh._

Hermione sincerely whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry_ cannot change the past!"_ he snapped sharply.

Hermione flinched, causing the Baron to turn away, shaking his heavy chains violently.

Cautiously, she replied, "But it _can_ change the future."

The Baron turned toward her, eyes shut, to respond regretfully,_ "I am also sorry."_


	42. Fork

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 42: Fork

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, The Tune of Coyotes, _and_ vickifay27_!

-An alternative name for this chapter would be "Aid" or "Help." Something along those lines. Actually, I'd probably thesaurus it into something cool ;)

-So the Bloody Baron makes his exit. But how will he be used later? ;D Hmmm.

Prompt: Fork/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Fork_

Sentimentality passed as the Baron circled Hermione, inquisitive.

"_Self-sacrificial relationships interest me," _the ghost paused, _"Often I stopped hot-blooded males from pursuing that which is not theirs and that which does not want them." _ Facing her, he finished, _"_I _have been watching. Rest assured, the friendship is mutual." _

Hermione blushed, "That isn't why I'm doing this."

"_I know. That is why I _am_ doing this," _the Bloody Baron stated. A wispy fork brought forth solidified as it passed into her care.

His parting words reverberated, _"Resound the fork with a tap when you are in need. I will aid you." _


	43. Wild

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 43: Wild

Pairing: Dramione

Summary: Prompt driven story beginning with Hermione, Malfoy, and puzzle pieces. 100 words a piece. Read & Review.

Author's Note: As always, thank you to my awesome and beautiful reviewers _I promise you that_, _Girraffes4Ever_, _Akira the White Wolf_, _flamestarter_, _Ayjah_, _Jensniffer,_ _The Talking Head, Pug1998, _and_ The Tune of Coyotes_!

-I think this chapter speaks for itself. Good day, then. :)

Prompt: Wild/100 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rowling does own it.

_Wild_

Hermione Granger swept up the castle stairways and bounced into in her dormitory excitedly. Long after crawling into bed, Hermione continued to peek out from under her covers with barely contained anticipation for tomorrow's surely riotous activity.

When morning came, she found she was not wrong.

News buzzed, voices tittered, rumors spread, and chaos ensued.

Hermione found enjoyment in being the cause of the wildfire let loose upon the school that day. She _felt_ how her little secret shifted everyone's thought in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

No wonder the Weasley Twins caused so much disruption. It was… fun.


End file.
